Danny Van Zandt
Daniel 'Danny' Van Zandt (born 1990) is a Canadian student who attends Degrassi Community School. Danny is the youngest brother of Liberty Van Zandt, and best friend of Derek Haig. He is the quarterback for the Degrassi Football Team. He is portrayed by Dalmar Abuzeid. Season 4 Danny is first introduced as Liberty's somewhat annoying, immature brother and one of J.T.'s best friends. Danny's sister, Liberty, falls in love with J.T. Yorke, but Danny and J.T. are friends. Danny is mad at J.T. for dating his sister and he thinks J.T. isn't good enough for Liberty. Danny said, "She's the smartest person in the school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." Danny and J.T. fight and Liberty is mad at J.T. when he pushes Danny to the ground, making his head bleed. Danny feels sorry for his sister and makes sure that Liberty and J.T. make up. Season 5 Danny is the second one to find out that J.T. got Liberty pregnant, after Toby. He gets mad at J.T. and is determined to make J.T. pay for his mistakes. He does that by making J.T. do his homework (including taking care of a baby for family planning). Later, Danny realizes that he should be supportive and does so. The baby ends up being a boy. And then J.T. gets stabbed, and Liberty finds him on the ground. Danny also becomes good friends with Derek. Season 6 Peter, believing that him and Darcy had sex and not knowing what to do or who to tell, tells Danny and Derek. Since they can never keep a secret, they end up telling the whole school. Danny gets into a fight with Lucas (a Lakehurst student) because Lucas insults J.T. by saying J.T. "asked for it" (the stabbing). After the fight, Derek and Danny get into an argument in Media Immersion, causing Darcy to tell them to be quiet. Mr. Simpson over hears and they all get detention. Season 7 Later in the year Peter, Danny, Derek, and Lakehurst's Rachel work together on a "How to" video. Both Danny and Derek like Rachel and after she rejects Derek she asks Danny out. Derek comes over the next day saying that they need to "dump" Rachel because she rejected Derek. Derek then realizes after both Danny and Rachel have turtle neck sweaters on and then sees Danny's hickie and then claims that Danny "stole" Rachel from Derek ending their friendship. Derek tries to get even with Danny by putting panties into Danny's bag, making it look like he was going to steal them. When he is checked by the racist sells clerk and she finds the panties. He and Rachel make a run for it which gets Rachel upset. Later once Derek finds out that the woman was racist, he feels bad, remakes the video and ends up apologizing to him in front of the class in the project. Season 8 In [[Uptown Girl|'Uptown Girl']], now a senior, Danny is the quarterback for the Degrassi Football Team and begins to show interest in Mia after they do a fashion show together. They approach the beginnings of a relationship, but when new girl Leia tells Danny that Mia slept with football star Tom Blake to become the new T'Bombz girl, he breaks it off with her before it even starts. Throughout the season Danny is seen being a friend to Peter, Sav, and Spinner. He is seen talking and giving advice. Or just practicing and playing in his band. In [[Bad Medicine|'Bad Medicine']] Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interrupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her but wouldn't feel right betraying Derek. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In [[Jane Says (1)|'Jane Says (1)']], Leia feels as if she doesn't fit in with Danny's friends. When trying to be pushy and get in with them, she gets invited to a sleepover at Peter's with Danny and all of his friends. She feels awkward when Mia is there, Leia tells him the story. Danny feels sorry for her. While, at the party/sleepover Leia feels weird and uncomfortable. While playing charades Leia feels as if she'll have to lie. Leia sees a book with an ad for a "Fall Out Boy Concert". Leia lies and says that she knows Fall Out Boy personally. Her dad a musical producer/director (not really), is their producer and they used to sing her lullabies. Everyone is impressed, Peter takes Danny in the back and tells him that Leia is kind of weird. He doesn't think she knows Fall Out Boy. Later on, Danny asks Leia about getting them tickets. She says, she could. They go to the concert and she tries to get tickets for them. The guy says stop acting and scramble. Everyone is mad at Leia for lying at something like that, including Danny. Peter tells Danny that he was right. Danny feels sorry that he didn't believe him. Towards the end of the show, Leia and Danny are seen eating at The Dot, Danny tells her he doesn't understand why she had lied to all of them. She, tells him about the friend situation. Danny tells her that people would truly like her for who she is, and that she doesn't have to change or lie for people. Plus, that he likes her a lot. Leia apologizes, and everything is fine again. Season 9 In the season premiere, Danny is worried about Peter's drug problem. In [[You Be Illin|'You Be Illin]], Danny addresses to Peter that he is kicked out of the band. Peter is upset so he tries to do things for them, but it doesn't work. Danny ends up telling him that they'll always be friends, but knows not the time. He could be their roadie and eat with them after the concerts and practices. Peter is happy and him and Danny are cool again. '''In Waiting For A Girl Like You', Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests she break up with him to make him want to win her back. She has ulterior motives in this, however, as she has been harboring a big crush on him for a while. When Danny doesn't ask her back and instead turns his interests to Chantay, she feels conflicted as she wants to be his girlfriend but doesn't want to betray Leia as a friend. She tells Danny the whole truth behind the break-up and that he should get back with Leia, but it turns out he wasn't happy and wanted to get out of it anyway. Danny and Chantay decide that after an acceptable waiting period, the two of them will start dating. In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], him and Chantay go on their first real date. But, when he wants to have the bill paid fairly, Chantay thinks it's weird and she posts on the Anti-Grapevine that he is basically cheap. Danny is upset and wants to break up with Chantay. She doesn't understand why, he tells her and she tells him that she just posted that to get feedback. She doesn't really think that. Also, if he really wants to date her he has to get use to her gossiping ways. Danny understands this and he apologizes for getting so rude. He was just really upset that people were laughing at him and making fun of him for liking things his way. Later, he takes her on a proper date and this time he doesn't make her pay as much, they pay properly. In [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up']], Danny is happy that Pete is back in the band. They rename it Janie and The Studs featuring Peter Stone. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (1)|'Broken PROMises']], Danny tries to give advice to Sav about making the right choices and decisions. He goes shopping for tuxs at Degrassi with Peter, and Sav. He goes to prom with Chantay and they dance like mad fools. Before, walking into the gym he notices Farrah's dress and thinks she's pretty. In [[Innocent When You Dream|'Innocent When You Dream']], Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate bordom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together becuase she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to make it just right. But, he tells them that he decided not to enter it into the contest because he finds filming cats more entertaining. He tells Jane that he is booked with a Persian Cat Video the following week. In [[Keep On Loving You|'Keep On Loving You']], Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approachs Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it, so her family could see. Quotes *''"Trading Darcy for Mia.... that's like trading a Porsche for a bus pass." (Referring to the Tom Blake incident in Uptown Girl.)'' *''"Hey, you guys should come to Chantay's tent party! it'll be fun!....or not...."'' (To Sav and Anya, who want to have sex) ''Relationships'' *Rachel **Start Up: "[[Got My Mind Set On You|'Got My Mind Set On You']]" (715) **Broke Up: [[Got My Mind Set On You|'Got My Mind Set On You ']](715) ***Reason: Rachel thought Danny stole the clothes, but stayed friends with him after Derek confessesd to the class that he slipped the clothes in Danny's bag and apologized to Danny. *Mia Jones **Start Up: [[Uptown Girl (1)|'Uptown Girl (1) ']](801) **Broke Up: [[Uptown Girl (2)|'Uptown Girl (2) ']](802) ***Reason: She had sex with Tom Blake to get her modeling job. *Leia **Start up: Bad Medicine (810) **Break up: Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) ***Reason: Leia thought that Danny didn't like her anymore and broke up with him, taking Chantay's advice that Danny would come back and their relationship would spice up. *Chantay Black **Start up: Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) Category:Characters Category:Power Squad Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Studz Category:African American Category:Relationships Category:Sports Category:Male Characters Category:Love Triangles Category:Siblings Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation